Modern video game designs are becoming increasingly complex, offering a larger amount and variety of gameplay content to the player. Correspondingly, video game players' expectations have risen such that they expect both a greater amount of game content as well as a greater variety of content.
Video game developers expend a large amount of time and effort trying to meet the expectations of video game players and to provide them with a state of the art gaming experience. To short circuit some of the work and reduce the time involved in the creation of video games, some games implement Procedurally Generated Content (PGC) as a method to generate some aspects of game content. PGC refers to the generation of content in real time or on the fly, rather than prior to distribution. Generally, PGC has applied to the creation of art related content, such as meshes, textures and trees.
Typically, procedurally generated systems require an input or seed, which is then used in algorithms to generate the content. This input or seed has been obtained from an array of numbers, a set of random numbers created by a random number generation algorithm on the game system's processor, and a bar-code which generated statistics for a fighting game, for example. More recently, audio files have been used as input to generate music-based gameplay.